With the development of information processing technology, electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, tablets and laptops get more and more popular in people's working and daily life. Generally, various applications are setup on the electronic apparatuses to facilitate the usage of the electronic apparatus.
A desktop of the electronic apparatus is mainly used to display icons of these applications, so as to find a certain icon and launch a corresponding application. Currently, icons are commonly displayed on the desktop in a traditional matrix or list. Meanwhile, in the case that multiple applications are installed on the electronic apparatus, icons of multiple applications may be arranged in a folder and the folder may be displayed. Alternatively, icons of multiple applications may be displayed by being distributed on multiple pages.
With the development of third-party applications, more and more applications are installed on the electronic apparatus, which leads to an increasing number of icons of applications on the screen of the electronic apparatus. A current icon display method is unable to meet the user's demand to look for applications rapidly. For example, in a case that the user need to invoke an application urgently, it is not convenient for him/her to quickly locate the icon corresponding to the application to be invoked from multiple icons of applications on the screen, which may lead to a poor user experience. In addition, icons are not displayed intuitively. The user has to open multiple folders or turn multiple pages to find the application to be invoked, which is inconvenient and may lead to a low usage efficiency of the electronic apparatus.